


Coffee's OC Chaos

by Coffee_Forever1



Category: Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Duel Spirits, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Yugioh oc's, demon slayer oc's, just a lump of bs tbh, ships too, tbh just a bs place for my OC chaos and interactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Forever1/pseuds/Coffee_Forever1
Summary: I just want a place to yeet random facts, bullshit, and oneshots for my OC's. I have about a handful of them.Toni, Elliot, Mythos, Elias, and Thunderbolt.We shall basically yeet these idiots around in chaos uwu.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Y'all... There bout to be hella chaos when I actually get myself to write in here instead of being an aniki hoe. 

If y'all know them, you know them lmao. For those that are interested an don't, don't worry, Imma give a brief description of each character uwu. M a y b e Tbh probably n o t considering I probably don't feel like it im sorry fdsfdas 

God this is chaotic. Gay Elder... Ori... Y'all we gonna have fucking c h a o s.


	2. Aneki (Elliot (KNY))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot finds himself in Shinobu's room to ask her a question.
> 
> ___
> 
> Elliot's age here is 18.
> 
> His usual age is 19.

"Aneki?"

The youngest Kochou soft hummed in response. She set down the book she was reading and looked up. Before her, she saw the petite male standing there, bowed before her as a kind gesture. A habit he still had. "Elliot... You know you don't have to bow every time you see me. You don't have to be so formal." 

The dark navy blue and lavender haired male nodded softly and stood up straight. He awkwardly played with the sleeves of his haori and fiddled with his fingers. "I was wondering... Do you think we could ever convince Aoi-chan to go with me on missions? I know she says she is scared and convinced she isn't good enough but... I want to prove to her that she is worthy and reliable on the battlefield. I don't like it when she self-deprecates. It makes me feel bad because I feel like I can't help her in any way." He quietly said. The Butterfly sibling got up from where she was seated and went up to him. She gave a sad smile and lightly pet him. "Elliot-kun... You know she is very stubborn. Trust me... We have tried to get her to go out but she won't change her mind. I do appreciate you caring and worrying about her but she isn't going to change anytime soon. We have lost many pupils over time and she has witnessed it occur. I'm pretty sure that's what's holding her back. But we shouldn't force her to do it if she doesn't want to. Everything will happen in due time. That's what Kanae said anyways..."

The dual haired male nodded and looked down. "Yes Kochou-sama- I mean, Shinbou." He flushed lightly and sheepishly scratched his cheek with his index finger. He lightly cleared his throat from embarrasment. Another soft hum came from the Insect Pillar. "It's alright Elliot." 

She made her way to the door and opened it. He was always mesmerized by the Butterfly patterned haori. It was so elegant and lovely. It flowed behind her so well, like a long cape. Instead of a nice haori, he had his ratty old scratched red one. Maybe he could ask to get a new one soon. "I was thinking of training for a bit. Would you like to join me? You don't have to if you don't have to. We could help touch out of your breath style."

Elliot nodded. "I would like that very much aneki."

"Well, come on then. Before it gets dark and demons start to prowl."

"Yes aneki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night drabble I did instead of doing my history work. I love Elliot and kinda want to spread his character a bit more since I never really talk about him or the others much. Not as much as I should anyways.


	3. Sewing (Mythos and Toni (KNY))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythos fixes Toni's torn clothes after a fight with a demon. 
> 
> \----
> 
> A bit about they met. A little backstory of how they became a duo before Elliot arrived.
> 
> \---  
> Toni: 15 (human age)
> 
> Mythos: 21

Soft hums came from the Myth user as they lightly sewed the other's outfit. The plant demon had gotten into a scuffle with some other demons while trying to protect them and while he healed up and was perfectly fine now, his clothes were another story. "You know, I can fix your top too right? It looks funny with these even and nearly about to rip parts. One slash from anything and it will just fall apart."

The brunette demon gave a small huff in return. "What's the point in fixing it if I'm just gonna get into another fight and get it torn again?" 

The other let out a sighed and looked at him. "Toni... I fight your kind for a living. I get knocked around so much, it would be a miracle if my uniform and haori don't get torn, burnt, or completely destroyed in the process. But do I still fix it or get new ones? Yes."

The teenage demon merely rolled his eyes. He gave another huff and looked away. "Whatever... Just... Don't mess it up okay?"

"I won't." A bright smile from the enby slayer. 

God, how Toni both loathed and loved that smile. They were doing one of the most dangerous and scariest jobs known to man right now but they were always smiling. Not even a fake smile. All of them were genuine. A soft breeze of comfort always seemed to follow them wherever they went. He didn't know how to managed to stay so positive in such a frightening job. He curled up on the floor and toyed with a small piece of fabric the other cut from his clothes. Why would they join such a deadly career? They could have maybe run a shop or gotten a partner but they chose this... 

Why?

He swallowed the salvia in his mouth. He sat back up and looked at the other. They were still heavily concentrating on fixing his clothes. He knew he shouldn't be talking to the other in such a rude manner but he couldn't help it. It was just second nature and often times just slipped out. 

He should be grateful that they haven't slain him yet. He hasn't done anything wrong but others wouldn't believe that. He should know. When he was still a new demon, he was always running left and right from Demon Slayers that wanted nothing more than to end his life. He hasn't done anything wrong and they wouldn't understand that. He has escaped the narrow kiss of death many times before and it wasn't very pleasant. Having your life flash before your eyes many times and knowing you're going to die for something you can't control. It's agonizing. He still didn't know how to use his newly found demon powers and wasn't quite given the guidance he needed to figure them out. 

However, he had been taken in by Lady Tamayo when he was saved by her while trying to get away from slayers. She, along with the demon she had turned, Yushirou, began to help him figure himself out. Yushirou of course reluctant to do so though. Sure he was weak at first but then he began to get stronger and stronger with his blood demon art. Soon he was deemed able to be independent and strong enough to survive on his own. 

He is still deathly terrified of slayers but not as much as he used to be. He was now able to deal with them without having to hurt them. Depending on the grounded up plants or herbs he has, he can make different defenses or attacks. He usually uses his go-to lavender or jasmine vile to slowly put slayers asleep so he has time to escape. If that doesn't work, he usually uses harsh spices to make them feel a painful burning or stinging sensation and takes off while their guard is done. 

He was nearly going to be killed a few months back. He was being bullied by other demons for being a plant demon and tied him up with their demon art. They were going to wait until the sun rose to see how long it would take for him to burn to ashes. As much as he tried, he couldn't get free. The other demons were too strong for him. He was sobbing his heart out, screaming for help. He thought it would be over and that he would die when morning came. But was saved by Mythos. So he felt indebted to them. Mythos tried to convince him that it was fine and that he should run off since they should have killed him too but saw that he wasn't doing anything bad. But the plant demon didn't want to leave them without some giving him some sort of payment to show his gratitude. 

Slayer and demons working together is forbidden. Only one exception was made if Mythos recalled but he highly doubt they would trust this one. If they nearly killed that one demon before, they would surely kill this one if they found out. But Toni did everything possible to convince them that he wanted to help them and protect them. That it was the least he could do for all the trouble they went through. At least, the enby slayer caved in and let him join them.

They have been a surprisingly good duo together and have slain more demons than the other thought they could. When they weren't slaying any demons, they relaxed in a small home. Mythos did their best to give Toni a near-human experience. Playing games with him, playing instruments, and singing with him. The plant demon cherished all these moments and they were glad. 

Toni got up and made his way to Mythos. He shyly hugged them from the side and nuzzled against their protector. "I just wanted to say... Thank you for everything Mythos... I felt like I need to tell you."

Mythos set down what they were doing and lightly pet the plant demon. They gave a soft smile. "You know I don't mind. You are a good demon. I will make sure you are safe. Even if it costs my life."

"Mythos you don-"

"Toni."

"Y-Yes?"

"I said it's fine. It's my job as your guardian to make sure you are okay and well."

Tears bubbled in the demon's violet eyes. He clung onto the Myth user more and hide his face in his shoulder. He was glad to have someone this caring to him. He was so lucky to have Mythos.


	4. Remembering (Vrains Toni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni remembers when he first met the biggest idiot of his life. Aka one of his boyfriends.

_ The brunette gazed out the window of the classroom. He let out a soft sigh as he took a sip of his iced coffee. So much for spending time with his dad. His dad was with other teachers having a conference. He was a teacher here at Den City High School and most of the time rather than going off to interact with other students, during his lunch break he would go to his dad’s classroom and eat his lunch there with him. Keep him company. But it was Thursday, meaning there was a staff meeting during lunch. It felt weird not having his father’s presence here. Getting on his phone, he began to text his friend Mythos. He just wanted to know how they were handling the coffee shop during their shift. He normally has his shift after school even though it says students at Den City High School shouldn’t be working. They wouldn’t find out. He gave a soft smile as he responded to some shallow joke the other had made.  _

_ He perked up as he heard the door to the room slide open. He hoped that it was his dad but was quickly disappointed to see it wasn't. If anything his expression bittered considerably. It was  _ **_HIM_ ** _. This kid doesn't know when to let up. He rolled his eyes and went back to his phone.  _

_ The green and red-haired male looked around and sighed. "I guess I missed him didn't I?" Toni didn't respond. He pretended as if the other wasn't there. This seemed to tick him off. "Hey you, coffee boy. Do you know where Mr. Villa went? I was supposed to retake one of his tests that I absolutely bombed." _

_ Toni looked up at him, glaring at him. He took a long sip of his iced coffee before passive-aggressively slamming it down. "What test did you bomb?" _

_ The other took a moment to think of it before letting out a long sigh. "I think it was the lesson 8 one. The second most recent one." _

_ The brunette got up and went up to the front. He made his way behind the desk and sat in the chair. He dug in his pocket for a key. Once he retrieved it he slid it into the lock and turned it to the left. Once he heard the click, he opened the 3rd cabinet and looked through the papers. The dual haired male panicked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US BOTH IN TROUBLE IF HE COMES BACK! YOU'RE OVER HERE GOING THROUGH HIS THINGS!"  _

_ The other male didn't seem bothered with the other's intense wave of panic. He just got a sheet of paper out of the cabinet and closed it. He pulled out the key and put it back into his pocket. Standing back up, he made his way back to the other. He set the sheet of paper onto a desk. "There, take the test theater boy."  _

_ "How did you know I'm a theater-" _

_ "I know who you are Ace. You're a student in my father's 6th-period class. I know a decent amount of my dad's students from the amount of times he has had me grade some of the exams or assignments. I know names but not faces. But you were the only one that seemed to have failed that test so that kinda narrowed you out. Besides, I'm pretty sure everyone can tell by the lanyard you have on. Only theater kids wear it." _

_ Ace nearly doubled over. "YOU'RE MR. VILLA'S SON?! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE HAD A SON!" _

_ Toni nodded. "Well, now you know. Now shut up and take the test. If you finish it before next period, I can grade it real fast and tell you the results." _

_ Rather than paying any attention to the test, he kept his gaze on the brunette. "You know... You're pretty attractive. I really love your eyes. Dark violet. They make you look dangerous~" _

_ The other male nearly choked on air. He flushed lightly and turned back to look at him. "Excuse me? Are you trying to flirt with me?" _

_ Ace giggled and smirked. "Well is it working? I am quite the Prince Charming when I want to be." _

_ Toni only let out thunderous laughter. He held his stomach as he laughed at the other's response, wiping away stray tears that leaked from his eyes. The dual haired male, however, wasn't quite content with this response. He scoffed. "What? Why are you laughing?" _

_ The plant addict only giggled more. "You realize I already have a boyfriend right? His name is Spectre. And you Ace, are quite the opposite of attractive. Maybe look into the mirror for once some time. Hopefully, it doesn't shatter." _

_ The theater kid only huffed. "I'll show you..." He mumbled. _

The green and red-haired male lightly brushed his fingers through soft brown hair. The other leaned into the action, purring softly. The taller of the two let out a soft chuckle. "To think I actually managed to get you in the end. It's funny to look back at how we first met." The brunette male only rolled his eyes in response. "Yeah yeah whatever, are you going to cuddle me or am I going to call Spectre over to cuddle me?" Ace gently pressed a kiss to Toni's forehead. "I mean the more the merrier. Besides, I wanna get to know this Spectre guy. If we are both going to be dating you, I should at least get to know the guy." A thinking hum escaped the brunette. "Maybe later. For now, get give me affection." They shared a few soft kisses and nuzzled against each other. The plant keeper leaned forward lightly to retrieve a blanket from the other side of the couch. He pulled it over himself and looked up at the other. He stuck his tongue out of the male in all grey. "This blanket does a better job at warming me up than you do. I think you should work on that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this was a small sort I wrote from my Imaginative Writing Exam h a
> 
> How do you c o n t e n t ?
> 
> Can you tell I BSed both characters? H a h a  
> btw Ace is the OC of a friend. y e t o y e e t. The pogchamp ain't mine lmao


End file.
